Head or Tails
by Gisele
Summary: Hunter and McCall go undercover.


Heads or Tails - We're Gonna Flip for It  
  
The case was over. Hunter and McCall were in the precinct, goofing off. Any of them wanted to do the paperwork, as usual. Hunter, reading the newspaper, sometimes looked up to see if McCall had started working - but she couldn't get down to work as well -- her thoughts seemed to be faraway from the office. They were running out of time when Hunter suggested they should flip the coin to see who would do the paperwork.  
  
"No chance, Hunter. I do know who'll end up losing! Besides, it's your time to do the paperwork, I did the last time!"  
  
"No, you didn't! Are your memory failing or are you trying to trick me? You see, I'm such a good partner that I'm even giving you a chance with the coin!"  
  
"OK, Hunter, you won. OOPS, I hope not!"  
  
They flipped and, of course, McCall had to stay in the precinct for one more full hour.  
  
Their next case would lead them to a farm in Texas, where they would spend a weekend. This case reminded them another one, when they stayed locked with a weird family on the Bald Mountain: a young couple, son (Owen) and daughter-in-law (Jody) of the patriarch of a rich family, were murdered in Los Angeles, during a robbery in a liquor store. The two were shot to death, although they didn't show any sign of reaction, and both detectives believed that they were killed on purpose -- Owen was the only heir of his father's fortune - and so did the father. On the weekend, all family would be gathered together in the farm and the cops would go there undercover -- McCall as a lawyer (in charge of Owen's will) and Hunter as her goofy, good- looking and jealous husband, who would be always glued to her. The prime suspects were Owen's cousins, about half a dozen of them; with Owen's death , they would come into a lot of money when the patriarch died.  
  
Arriving there (wearing a wedding ring and looking a happy couple), they were given a bedroom upstairs. It was Friday night and she was very tired. The dinner would be served in a couple of hours and Hunter suggested that they should take a nap (any excuse was good enough for Hunter to jump on the bed with DeeDee, although he knew in advance they would really sleep.  
  
"How about a nap, McCall? You seem very tired!"  
  
"Good. However, I'll take a shower first. Or rather, I'm gonna try that Jacuzzi... It's too hot! This summer is killing me!"  
  
"Yeah... Hot... Can I join you?" said Hunter, unpacking his bag.  
  
"You wish!!!"  
  
During the dinner, they had a good opportunity to observe the other guests. At first sight, any of them seemed to be a murderer. After eating, they had coffee in the library and called it a night. Back to the bedroom, Hunter and McCall talked a little about Owen's cousins and went to bed, which wasn't big enough for the big guy, which made him stay too close to McCall.  
  
"Hunter...!!!" yelled McCall, feeling his naked skin touching her almost undressed body.  
  
"What do you want me to do? This bed is too small!"  
  
"Sleep on the couch!"  
  
"Are you kidding? The couch is even smaller! I myself don't understand why this rich people bought such small pieces of furniture!"  
  
"OK, Hunter, you can stay. But behave yourself!"  
  
Saturday was full of discovers. The cops found out who was broke, who liked or disliked Owen, who had money but wished a little more. The investigation was coming along well, till one of the cousins (a guy named Kenneth) started being suspicious about "that lawyer and her goofy, good-looking husband". And he and his wife were fond of a good gossip.  
  
The story that was told to the guests was that Owen and his wife's murder had already been solved, in order to leave everybody loose and talkative. If their cover was discovered, the case could be ruined. As Kenneth and his wife were in the bedroom next to Hunter and McCall's, Hunter had one of his good ideas again. They should have some "action" in the bed, making a lot of noise; then, their nextdoors would believe they were a couple...  
  
"Hunter, you're so... so..." said DeeDee.  
  
"Come on, McCall, just pretending... I'm sure you're good at this!"  
  
"HUNTER!!!"  
  
"No, no, I didn't mean *that*, what I wanted to say is that you can interpret any role, you're good at acting... This Texan accent of yours is great!" Hunter tried to explain.  
  
"Nice save... But, no. We won't do that."  
  
"I see, you'd rather ruin the case than making out with me, even pretending... I resent that!"  
  
"Poor big guy, I hurt his feelings... Don't forget we're pretending we're married; married people don't have sex all the time!"  
  
"All the time? It'd be our first time! We're away from home, away from the kids!"  
  
"What kids, Hunter? Are you crazy? Look, tomorrow morning, when we were leaving the bedroom, I allow you to kiss me in front of that stupid Kenneth and his wife, OK? Let's sleep now!!! Good night!"  
  
"Just a kiss won't convince them! Wait a minute, I know what we have to do... We're gonna flip for it!"  
  
"Oh, I see, as I always lose... Smart guy!"  
  
"OK, let's do this: if I win, we won't make out... Pretend to be making out... Heads or tails?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on, heads or tails? Don't be such a chicken!" provoked Hunter.  
  
"OK! Tails!" chose McCall.  
  
And Hunter flipped the coin. It fell between them, on the white sheet: tails. McCall had won. Even Hunter felt a little uneasy, but... They started acting; although anybody could see them, they were doing more then just noises. The problem was that Hunter wasn't able to fake "it". Either he didn't do it or he DID it. McCall wasn't less uneasy than him - suddenly, she realized what a sexy man her partner and best friend was and thought they shouldn't be doing that. In the middle of the play, he stopped.  
  
"Look, McCall, this isn't gonna work... Or rather, if we go on, this will work... too much..."  
  
"Yeah, huh, let's stop and sleep, OK?" said McCall, completely embarrassed.  
  
"YES, but before I'm ... I'm gonna take a shower... You know, it's too hot in here... the weather..."  
  
The next day, they went downstairs and had breakfast. Afterwards, they started working, separately, and at night, they returned to Los Angeles - they had already figured out who killed the couple (it had been one of the cousins, of course). And never did Hunter and McCall bring up what had happened in Texas. 


End file.
